Fog
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: I wake up, is it still night? I wonder as I get up to look outside. My jaw drops. All I see is white, grayness. I can't even see the firepit. Oh no! Ok please R&R! There is some humor and Jackson&Melissa. Please R&R!


**Fog **

My eyes opened. I knew it was seven o'clock but there was no light coming form outside of the plane, no sunshine. Even when it was cloudy on the island there would always be light through the clouds to show it was morning.

Everyone else was still asleep. Instead of lying back down for a few more minutes of sleep I sat up. Quietly I slipped out of my sleeping bag. Then as soon as I left the warmth of my sleeping bag a rush of cold air hit me. I shivered and grabbed my Hartwell sweatshirt, which was lying next to me and placed it on. Then I slowly stood up and made my way to the nearest window.

I peered outside and I couldn't see anything. I could here the ocean but I couldn't see it, I couldn't even see the coastline, or the fire pit. I rubbed the window to make sure I wasn't imagining this but everything outside stayed the same.

I groaned and made my way over to Lex.

"Lex." I whispered. I shook him gently.

Lex groaned and sat up. "What's going on Mel? It's the middle of the night." His eyes were open but about to close again.

"No Lex." I whispered. "That's the thing, it is morning. But there is a serious thing of fog out there, I can't even see the fire pit."

Lex rubbed his eyes to focus more clearly on my face. "Let me see." He said and stood up and quietly made his way to the window. He peered up and gasped.

"See." I whispered in worry.

Lex nodded. 'This is very bad." He then slowly took a few steps back and tripped over Eric. Lex fell and Eric yelped.

"Jeez! Trying to sleep here. Who just hit me?" Eric whined.

I giggled but when Eric looked at me I stopped. "It was Lex, he tripped. You okay Lex?" I asked in a louder voice considering everyone else was slowly awakening.

"Yeah." Lex sighed.

"Guys, go to sleep. It's still early." Daley moaned.

"No, it's not. It's seven and we have a huge problem." Lex stated. I nodded in agreement.

"That's not a surprise." Eric said sarcastically.

Nathan glared at him. "Shut up, it's too early for your sarcastic comments." Nathan moaned.

Taylor nodded in agreement and Eric made a face at her.

"What's the problem?" asked Jackson he sat up and emerged from his sleeping bag.

"There is some really thick fog outside. I can't even see the fire pit." I exclaimed.

Jackson sighed and went to check for himself. "Their right." He said to the others.

I took off my sweatshirt then and through it on my sleeping bag. I wore a tight short-sleeve T-shirt and shorts just like Daley and Taylor since it has been very hot for the past 3 nights.

"I think it should be best if we all stayed inside for the day. We don't want to get lost in the fog." Lex pointed out.

Eric then stood up and grabbed a flashlight from Nathan. "No way, I gotta piss." Eric said and her quickly stood up.

"Eric do you want to get yourself killed?" Daley asked.

"This is an emergency! And plus we have been here for 2 months now, I think I can find my way to the latrine." Eric stood up and opened the door. And stepped out he then turned around to face all of us and was surprised to see worry in our eyes.

"If I need help I'll call." He smiled sympathetically then stepped down from the plane and disappeared.

We all waited about 10 minutes.

"He should be back by now." Taylor bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I agree." I said.

"Guy's maybe he's just doing number 2." Nathan suggested.

Everyone turned and stared at Nathan.

"Gross, Nathan." Taylor wined.

"Eww" Lex said.

"Your sick, Nate." I said.

"New subject, please" begged Daley.

Jackson just stared and Nathan with this look of. "That is so wrong on so many levels."

Nathan's cheeks turned red. "It could be true."

Jackson sighed and opened the door. He cupped his hands. "ERIC!" he shouted.

"Guys?" he responded.

"Eric, where are you?" Jackson asked.

"I have no idea!" he shouted. "And I still have to piss!"

Jackson groaned. "I'm going to go, find him. Someone give me a flashlight." He ordered.

"I'll go too." I said.

Jackson hesitated then nodded.

Taylor handed him a flashlight and then we both left the plane.

"Wait, Mel before we take another step we should probably…umm… hold hands." Jackson said. I swear he voice squeaked a bit when he said that.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, for safety." I added.

"Yes, just that." He said.

Then we both gripped hands. I felt my face heat up, it was probably bright red but because of the fog I don't think he could see my face because I could barley see his. Jackson turned on the flashlight but that didn't help at all.

"Damn it." He mumbled. "Stupid flashlight."

"Keep it anyway." I suggested.

"Okay." He said.

We walked and then I tripped. "Whoa!" I said.

"I gottcha." Jackson said. He held my hand tighter. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just tripped on something. Probably a stick."

He loosened his grip on my hand and then called Eric's name again. "ERIC!"

"Yeah?" he called.

"He sounds close." I pointed out.

"Eric, feel around you." Jackson instructed. "Can you give us a clue of where you are?"

"Umm, I think I am on the beach." He shouted back. "I can hear the ocean really clear."

"Okay will try and find you!" I called.

Minutes past. It had to have been at least a half an hour. Using our free hands we put them In front of us so we didn't crash into anything.

Jackson tried to call Eric again "Er-" then he stopped and tripped over something and I fell with him. And guess what I ended up on top of him. Then suddenly the fog cleared. It was still foggy but it wasn't as bad.

Jackson didn't move he just stared into my eyes and I stayed onto top of him staring into his. The others were running down to find us I could here them but I wasn't really paying attention. Jackson and I had tripped over Eric.

"Is the fog cleared or is it my imagination?" he asked Jackson and me. But we didn't respond.

He waited a few seconds then rolled his eyes. I wanted to say something but Jackson's body was so warm.

"Love idiots." Eric mumbled under his breath and then ran up the beach to piss.

"You look really beautiful." Jackson spoke softly. Then he slowly lifted up his head and kissed me. He placed his head down to rest then I bent down and kissed him back.

The others were all watching us. I could feel there heavy gaze watching us, but they didn't stop us so that was a good thing.

It was a surprise to me that the fog cleared up so fast, it's like Jackson and I were meant to be. Maybe we are.

* * *

**A/N: just a story that popped into my head. hopped you liked the humor in it. lol. Please R&R!!!! Also my story 'Titanic F29D style" is still up for grabs. if you do want to take the story please look at the chapter in that story that syas "A/N Please read!" thankyou. **

**xoxo, **

**Christina **


End file.
